The Light After the Dark
by Jillcb
Summary: I have always wanted to write a Merlin and Uther story, so I just followed where my muse took me on it. This is strictly my own interpretation and not a copy of the series five meeting between the two of them. I hope you enjoy it.


**The Light After the Dark**

Merlin allowed his magic to lead him through the windy corridors, he eventually realised he was heading to the throne room. He could sense that Arthur was in trouble, in moments like this he trusted his magic to show him the way. Sure enough he arrived in the room, and he could see a unconscious Arthur laying on the floor his father standing over him.

From the moment that Uther had unexpectedly arrived back into their lives, Merlin had felt his sense of frustration growing inside him. This was one problem he was hoping he had put behind him. To suddenly wake up and find him back among them spreading his usual tension among everyone, had given Merlin a huge feeling of shock.

Having spoken to Gaius about how it was possible that Uther was back at all, and seeing his mentor for once stuck for words, Merlin suspected it would be himself who would have to deal with the problem. But how could he do that in front of Arthur? As it happened Uther had nicely solved that situation for the young warlock.

"Get away from him Uther." Merlin snapped, hardly recognising his own voice. As he watched Uther, something had snapped inside of Merlin.

He watched Uther turn to him, a snarl on his face, but Merlin did not allow the former King to stop him. Every part of Merlin was bubbling inside. This was the man that had made him hide from his friends. This was the man who had forced him to join his disgusting war on magic. How many times had he been made to lie to people he cared about, just so that Uther could continue in his senseless revenge on his kind.

From the moment Merlin had arrived in Camelot and watched the execution of the young sorcerer, Merlin had been stepping on egg shells. But no longer, he vowed. Uther had had his time, suddenly Merlin was ready to unleash his pent up emotions on him, and reveal his true self.

"You are only a serving boy." Uther had snarled at him, looking at him with contempt.

Merlin replied, without stopping for breath. "I'm much more than that." He felt his magic rise inside him, he allowed it to fill every part of him, and as his frustration became stronger and stronger, his magic flowed out of him sending a bench flying over to the amazed former King.

"You are a sorcerer." Uther declared, looking stunned.

"Even when you were King, there was magic at the heart of Camelot." Merlin snapped, his eyes never leaving Uther for a minute.

"You have betrayed my trust and my son's." Uther said, struggling to get his words out.

"I have betrayed no one, other than myself. You have made me do this, thanks to your vile war on magic. I have countless times been forced to lie and pretend to be something I am not. Not any longer. Arthur will be a far better King then you have ever been. He will see through the lies, that you have forced him to accept, and Camelot will be better for it."

"You are the proof that I was right and that magic is evil beyond redemption." Uther shouted, his face getting more strained as he ranted.

"You are so wrong." Merlin cried out, "You are the one who is beyond redemption; you have allowed your pain to destroy any goodness you once had. In starting this war it is you are that has betrayed Arthur and your family, and the people of Camelot. You are the problem but I will not allow you to be a problem anymore."

Uther laughed, a loud bellowing laugh that filled the room. "What are you going to do about it sorcerer?"

Merlin looked at Uther for a second saying nothing, but he did not take his eyes from the King's face. As Merlin faced him, his emotions were mixed. Part of him wanted to finish Uther off once and for all, had he not done enough damage already? But he knew once Arthur had awoken his father's violent removal would have affected him. Also was it really Merlin's job to do it anyway, would he not be merely be acting just like Uther himself would?

But despite this argument the temptation was unbearable. This man more than anyone had been the bane of his life, from the moment he'd step into Camelot. He could feel a force building up inside himself, as he considered his options.

Suddenly Uther came running at Merlin screaming in his fury, his mouth open and menacing, his hands reaching out towards the warlock.

Merlin knew he had no choice, he allowed his magic to build pulled out his hands the spell came swift and without hesitation. The power of the magic had left Merlin short of breath for a moment, and he had to compose himself. When Merlin looked down Uther lay dead at his feet. Merlin took a deep breath trying to sort out his feelings in that moment. He realised had no regrets. Uther had made him this way whether he liked it or not, but now he was no longer a problem he could set that part of him aside.

The only thing that mattered now was Arthur and his friends, and the idea that one day he could truly reveal his true self to everyone. As Arthur began to come around Merlin knew now nothing stood in the way of the glory years of Camelot. At long last his destiny could become a reality, and maybe one day magic again could reign free once more.


End file.
